1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an artificial denture-skull for dental teaching and practice purposes, consisting of a model of an upper jaw equipped with teeth and which is arranged on an upper support plate, and a model of a lower jaw equipped with teeth which is arranged on a lower support plate, and wherein both support plates on the inner surfaces facing the dentures for the mounting of the jaw models incorporate an O-ring seating arrangement for the jaw models, against which there can be clamped the jaw models through the application of their base surface with the interposition of a clamping device extending through the support plates and which can be manipulated from the outside. For the most possibly exact simulation of the human head, the denture-skull can be also connected with a cerebral cavity-defining skull portion, as well as with a pocket-shaped covering which includes a mouth opening for the formation of a complete phantom head.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
A denture skull of this type has been known from the disclosure in the brochure "Frasaco" issued by Franz Sachs & Co. GmbH Kunststoffverarbeitung, pages 17 through 19. In this known denture-skull, the O-ring seating arrangement is presently constituted of a single O-ring which extends closely along the circumference of the clamping surface. Especially with regard to jaw models having relatively small model base surfaces, it is possible that no uniform contact is provided against the O-ring seating arrangement which is formed by the single O-ring, and consequently this results in a spanning of the jaw model which can bring along a deformation of the jaw model.